


Distress

by orphan_account



Category: Gen-Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now the only thing a gambler needs<br/>Is a suitcase and a trunk,<br/>And the only time he's satisfied<br/>Is when he's on a drunk."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distress

     Soile ran up the flight of stairs of her apartment complex as fast as she could, tripping on several steps on her way up. There was no one else around on her floor, it seemed, as all was quiet, and you could hear the crotchety old lady from upstairs yelling at her husband for something ridiculous yet again. Soile wasted no time running into her apartment as she shut the door behind her quickly. It was quiet all except for Eric Burdon’s voice in _The_ _House of the Rising Sun_ , playing softly from the radio in the kitchen, and Soile spotted her aunt, seated on the couch, face buried in her hands, hunched over like she was trying to hide. It was something Soile had never seen before, and as she cautiously walked toward her aunt, she felt like the room got darker, the radio got louder, and her heart slowed to a stop. “Kielo…?” she started, but her aunt said nothing, and slid an envelope across the coffee table, face still hidden. Skeptical, Soile picked up and opened it with the most anticipation she’d felt in a long time. The first thing she saw was blood stains on the crisp white paper of the letter, and she felt drenched in fear as she unfolded the paper. The print was neat, contrary to the way the paper was wrinkled, the way the stains stood out like red wine on a dress shirt, and it was petrifying.

 

Dear Kielo,

Thank you for everything you’ve done for Soile and us thus far, but I’m afraid that Jessica and I might not make it to the next hour, and Soile will have nothing to come home to after tonight. Take care of her, please, because she has no one but you now, and if you have even the slightest suspicion that your current location has been compromised, you need to leave as soon as possible. We don’t have time to run, but you might, so if you think your location may have been leaked to one of Them, you need to take Soile and drive as far away as you can. Please. Do it for us, and do it for Soile.

Your brother, Emil

 

     Soile was speechless, and she dropped the letter like it was fire in her hands, stepping back as she hit the back wall of the room. She slid down to the floor as she took in what she just read, and she felt frozen on the spot. Her… parents? Were they dead? Is that what this meant? Soile thought that only her and her aunt were being looked for, and if her parents were dead, then… who else was killed? She couldn’t breathe, her heart clenched, and as she felt tears fall from her eyes, she felt like she was being drenched in an endless hurricane, terrifying, destructive, _tragic_. Her whole family was dead, and all she had was her aunt, now.

 

She didn’t go to school the next day.

 


End file.
